Our Family
by Dnvers
Summary: A Dramione fanfiction. Hanya cerita tentang anak-anak Draco dan Hermione (née Granger) Malfoy beserta teman-temannya. [Third story of Our Story and Our Love.]
1. 0 Introduction

Ini adalah cerita ketiga dari ff Dramione saya di ffn yang judulnya Our Story dan Our Love. Bagi yang ingin membacanya, silahkan ke akun ffn saya yang pennamenya Dnvers. Tapi yang Our Love belum saya lanjut, tapi gausah khawatir itu gaakan terlalu memengaruhi cerita ini.

Ini sudah pernah di post diakun wattpad saya dengan username Oxeooh. Dan saya me-repost ulang ff ini atas saran dari salah satu readers saya di wattpad.

Selamat membaca.

Setting ff ini setelah Dramione menikah dan mempunyai anak.


	2. 0,1 Scorpius Malfoy

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

Mengikuti tradisi keluarga Black―keluarga ibunya, Draco Malfoy memutuskan untuk menamai anak pertamanya Scorpius. Yang berasal dari rasi bintang Scorpius yang berarti kalajengking. Hyperion sendiri diambil dari nama dewa cahaya dalam mitologi Yunani.

Lahir pada tanggal 1 Desember 2001. Scorp, begitulah orang-orang memanggilnya. Secara fisik, ia seperti miniatur ayahnya. Kulit pucat, dagu runcing, rambut pirang platina dan mata abu-abu. Hal lainnya yang membuatnya mirip dengan ayahnya adalah kegemarannya terhadap Quidditch. Tak ada hari tanpa Quidditch bagi pasangan ayah dan anak ini.

Satu-satunya hal yang menurun dari ibunya pada Scorpius adalah keberanian dan sikap bossy-nya. Menurut Daphne Zabini―itu dikarenakan peran Scorpius sebagai anak pertama. Namun bagi Ron Weasley dan Harry Potter, itu semua memang karena turunan dari ibunya.

"Baiklah, Scorp. Ingat pesan mom tadi. Jangan nakal," kata Hermione mewanti-wanti putranya itu ketika mereka berada di Stasiun King's Cross Peron 9 3/4. Yup, ini adalah tahun pertama Scorpius.

"Jangan sampai masuk Hufflepuff," Draco menambahkan sambil meringis ketika bayangan putranya berada diasrama itu terlintas diotaknya.

Hermione mendelik tajam pada Draco yang ada disampingnya, "Kurasa kita sudah sepakat untuk bersikap netral."

Draco hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Kemudian Hermione menatap Scorpius lagi, "Mom serius, Scorp. Jauhi Hutan Telarang, patuhi peraturan, belajar yang giat. Jangan―"

"Mione, please. Scorpius tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Kau sudah mengatakannya sejak kita masih di rumah tadi." Draco memotong ketika mendengar istrinya kembali mengeluarkan nasihat yang sudah ia keluarkan sejak putranya itu selesai sarapan. Hermione memutar bola matanya sementara Scorpius melemparkan terima kasihnya lewat tatapan pada ayahnya.

"Baiklah," Hermione memeluk putranya sulungnya itu. Sekarang ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan orang tuanya ketika melepasnya ke Hogwarts dulu, "Yang terakhir, jangan lupa kirimi kami surat, oke? Aku akan merindukanmu."

Scorpius tersenyum sambil mengangguk ketika ibunya melepas pelukannya, "Pasti mom. Aku juga akan merindukanmu."

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, son. " tukas Draco ketika memeluk putranya.

"Sayang sekali, Cassie dan Ori tidak bisa ikut mengantar. Mereka pasti akan saling merindukan satu sama lain." gumam ibunya pelan ketika Scorpius membalikkan tubuhnya untuk memasuki Hogwarts Express. Scorpius yang masih bisa mendengarnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Merindukan mereka? Yang benar saja!

Ia mempercepat langkahnya ketika melihat beberapa orang dikenalinya. Yang pertama, seorang pria dengan rambut hitam berantakan yang dikenalnya sebagai James Sirius Potter. Kedua, seorang pria berkulit gelap yang ia identifikasi sebagai Demian Maxwell Zabini. Dan yang terakhir dan merupakan perempuan satu-satunya adalah si rambut merah Rosemary Linny Weasley.

Bagaimana Scorpius bisa saling mengenal mereka? Jawabannya mudah. Orangtuanya dan orangtua mereka berteman. Dan mereka selalu membuat semacam acara keluarga bersama setiap sebulan sekali. Hampir mirip sebuah pesta tapi bukan sesuatu yang formal. Lebih seperti acara makan-makan dengan diselingi oleh permainan dan cerita tentang bagaimana mereka di Hogwarts dulu.

"Dan inilah dia kalajengking keluarga Malfoy," kata James setengah bercanda ketika Scorpius sampai didekat mereka. Scorpius mendelik namun tetap tak menghentikan langkahnya untuk mencari kompartemen kosong. Serius, sekalipun memang arti namanya itu ia tetap tidak suka disebut itu.

"Diam, Jamie." James mendengus. Ia sama tidak sukanya dengan Scorpius ketika mendengar panggilannya waktu kecil itu.

Demian yang pertama menemukan kompartemen kosong. Keempatnya langsung masuk dan menyamankan diri mereka didalam kompartemen.

"Cassie tidak ikut mengantarmu?" James kembali bersuara.

Giliran Scorpius yang mendengus, "Dia masih di sekolah muggle."

Scorpius tidak bodoh untuk tahu jika James menyimpan ketertarikan pada adiknya itu. Dan jika saja ayahnya tahu, Scorpius tak yakin Potter yang satu itu akan pulang dengan selamat setiap bermain dirumahnya.

Untuk beberapa saat, hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka.

"Oke, karena ini tahun pertama kita. Mari bertaruh tentang asrama mana yang akan kita tempati nanti." kata Demian sambil menyeringai.

Scorpius mendengus―lagi―, "Mudah untukmu dan James untuk memprediksikan asrama kalian. Orangtua kalian berada di asrama yang sama. Sudah pasti kalian akan berada diasrama itu juga."

"Tidak juga. Kau tidak ingat Sirius Black? Ayah baptisnya Paman Harry dan juga sepupunya nenekmu? Dia Gryffindor pertama dikeluarganya. Orangtuanya jelas-jelas Slytherin." sahut satu-satunya perempuan disana, Rose. Scorpius menyipitkan matanya.

"Seharusnya kau berpihak padaku. Orang tua kita sama-sama dari asrama yang berbeda, Rose."

Rose memutar bola matanya, "Aku hanya mengatakan fakta."

"Tapi―"

"Quite, lovebirds," Demian menengahi pembicaraan yang berpotensi menjadi perdebatan itu, "Taruhan ini bukan hanya menebak asrama diri sendiri. Tapi asrama kita berempat―jika salah satunya ada yang salah berarti tetap dianggap kalah."

"That's sounds great. Tapi, apa hadiah dan hukumannya?" tanya James.

"Hadiahnya yang kalah harus memberikan apapun yang diinginkan yang menang." jawab Demian enteng.

"Great, sudah lama aku menginginkan jubah gaib." Scorpius mengerling pada James.

"Tapi James tidak mungkin membawanya. Bibi Ginny tidak akan―"

"Aku membawanya." potong James. Membuat sebuah kerutan imajiner dikening dahi gadis berambut merah itu.

"Hanya Bibi Ginny yang melarangnya, Rose. Paman Harry jelas tak merasa keberatan. Dad juga tak akan merasa keberatan jika aku meminta menyelundupkan sapu terbang kurasa. Tapi aku tak ingin mengecewakan mom."

Rose menatap kearah sepupunya, "Paman Harry pasti tidak ingin kau menyalahgunakannya tetap saja, James." Pandangannya beralih pada Scorpius, "Kalau ayahmu sih aku juga tidak heran."

"Hei, hei. Kalian mau mendengar lanjutan taruhannya atau tidak?" Demian kembali berkata ketika melihat Scorpius hendak membalas. James yang langsung kembali memfokuskan diri pada topik awal mereka.

"Hadiahnya terdengar cukup mengagumkan. Tapi hukumannya?"

Sebuah seringai tercetak diwajah Demian, "Hukumannya mencium Filch."

Hening.

"Kau gila?" Rose yang pertama kali memecah keheningan.

"Kau takut, Rose? Well, itu akan memudahkanku mencocokan asramamu. Awalnya kupikir kau Gryffindor seperti Paman Ron. Tapi sepertinya kau lebih Slytherin seperti Bibi Pansy." Demian mengeluarkan senyum puasnya ketika melihat wajah Rose yang berubah warna seperti rambutnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak takut!"

"Kuanggap kau setuju kalau begitu." Demian beralih pada Scorpius dan James, "Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Aku ikut." James menjawab.

"Yeah, aku juga." Entah apa yang akan dipikirkan orang-orang nanti jika tahu seorang Scorpius Malfoy mencium petugas sekolahnya. Harga dirinya pasti hancur lebur―tapi gengsinya juga penting. Ia bukan pengecut.

"Oke, kalau begitu dimulai dari aku," Demian kembali berkata, "Aku Slytherin, James Gryffindor, Rose Gryffindor, Scorp Slytherin."

"Ternyata kau diam-diam berharap satu asrama denganku ya, Zabini."

"Koreksi, ini prediksi bukan harapan, Malfoy."

"Kurasa lebih baik kita tulis supaya tidak ada yang tiba-tiba merubahnya." Rose menyarankan yang langsung disetujui oleh ketiganya. Dan dia hanya bisa mendengus sebal ketika mereka menyuruhnya yang menulis karena itu adalah idenya.

"Selanjutnya siapa?" kata Rose yang sudah selesai menulis milik Demian.

"Aku saja. Aku Gryffindor, Demian Slytherin, Scorp Slytherin, Rose Slytherin."

Rose menyipitkan mata mendengar perkataan sepupunya, "Jadi menurutmu aku akan masuk Slytherin?"

James nyengir, "Terkadang kau sangat ambisius dan sedikit sombong."

Wajah Rose kembali merah padam.

"Aku tidak―"

"Ayolah, Rose. James hanya mengutarakan pendapatnya." Demian memotong. Rose akhirnya hanya memilih menghela nafas setelah membenarkan ucapan Demian dalam hati.

Rose yang sudah selesai mencatat melanjutkan, "Scorp?"

"Ladies first."

"Look who's trying to be a gentleman here." Demian mencemooh. Scorpius hanya memutar bola matanya malas tanpa berniat menanggapi.

Sebenarnya ia mengulur waktu karena ia masih ragu tentang asrama mana yang akan ia tempati. Tidak sulit menembak asrama temannya―Scorpius sudah mengenal mereka. Dia tahu bagaimana karakter sehingga ia bisa memprediksi dengan baik asrama mana yang akan mereka tempati. Tapi dirinya sendiri―itu sangat sulit baginya.

Orang-orang selalu bilang ia adalah miniatur ayahnya. Benar-benar duplikat ayahnya ketika kecil dulu. Tapi banyak juga yang bilang jika ia benar-benar seperti ibunya. Dan itu membuat Scorpius tidak bisa menentukan kira-kira diasrama mana ia akan berakhir. Ditambah fakta jika ibunya adalah seorang Gryffindor sejati dan ayahnya adalah seorang Slytherin sejati. Atau mungkin dia akan masuk asrama lain yang menyimpang dari asrama orang tuanya seperti kata Rose tadi? Tapi ia sama sekali bukan Ravenclaw, ia saja belajar hanya pada saat ulangan. Tidak seperti adiknya Orion yang tiada hari tanpa membaca dan belajar. Dan jika ia masuk Hufflepuff―Scorpius sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi ayahnya nanti.

"Scorp?"

Scorpius mengerjap beberapa kali ketika tersadar jika perhatian teman-temannya tertuju padanya.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Demian dan James mendengus bersamaan.

"Prediksimu, Malfoy." kata Rose malas.

"Memangnya kau sudah?" Rose mengangguk.

"Mangkannya jangan melamun melulu, kalajengking." celetuk James membuat tangan Scorpius gatal untuk mencekik pria berambut berantakan itu.

"Apa memangnya prediksimu?" Scorpius memilih mengabaikan James akhirnya.

"Aku Gryffindor, Demian Slytherin, James Gryffindor, dan kau err―Gryffindor."

Scorpius terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Dua temannya memprediksinya masuk Slytherin dan satu Gryffindor. Menurut voting berarti kemungkinan besar Slytherin. Kalau begitu, ia ikut yang lebih banyak saja. Well, setidaknya jika salah ia tak harus melakukan hukumannya seorang diri.

"Demian Slytherin, James Gryffindor, Rose Gryffindor, dan aku―" Scorpius menelan salivanya dengan susah payah, "―Slytherin."

"Kau tidak terdengar yakin diakhir." komentar Demian. Scorpius hanya mengangkat bahunya berusaha terlihat acuh.

Ya, semoga saja ia benar. Hitung-hitung menyenangkan hati ayahnya. Kalau ibunya pasti akan mengerti dimanapun ia ditempatkan.

―

"Kelas satu! Kelas satu ke sini!" kata sesosok lelaki bertubuh sangat besar yang sangat mencolok ditengah kerumunan anak. Scorpius mengidentifikasinya sebagai Hagrid yang diceritakan oleh ibunya dalam beberapa kesempatan.

Wajah Hagrid yang besar berewokan tersenyum diatas lautan anak-anak.

"Masih ada kelas satu lagi? Ayo ikut aku! Hati-hati melangkah." suaranya terdengar membahana.

Scorpius memutuskan untuk berada dibarisan paling belakang. Ia benci berdesak-desakan ditengah kerumunan, sehingga ia memilih menunggu teman-temannya berjalan lebih dulu.

Decakan kagum terdengar ketika mereka sampai di kastil Hogwarts setelah melewati dermaga dengan perahu kecil. Scorpius tak bisa membayangkan apakah ada sekolah lainnya yang lebih besar daripada Hogwarts. Kerlip-kerlip cahaya muncul dari jendela-jendela. Menara-menara tampak besar menjulang tinggi. Dinding kokoh gagah berdiri. Segera saja bangunan itu menimbulkan sebuah petualangan imajiner yang tanpa batas. Scorpius sekarang mengerti kenapa ibunya begitu mencintai Hogwarts.

Scorpius mulai merasa blank ketika berjalan memasuki kastil itu. Ia tak begitu memperhatikan sekelilingnya, tahu-tahu si topi seleksi sudah selesai bernyanyi dan sekarang giliran nama murid tahun pertama disebut satu per-satu. Scorpius meringis, sepertinya ia memang terlalu banyak melamun hari ini.

"Avalon, Miranda." Scorpius mengenali dengan jelas siapa pria yang menjabat sebagai profesor yang kini menyebutkan nama-nama murid untuk diseleksi. Pria itu sering ikut berkumpul dalam acara keluarga setiap bulan. Ia belum memiliki anak sekalipun sudah menikah.

"Gryffindor!"

"Goldstein, Martin."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Potter, James."

Hening untuk beberapa saat ketika nama itu disebutkan. Scorpius menepuk bahu temannya itu untuk memberinya semangat. Tapi James memang masih terlihat santai seperti di kereta tadi. Scorpius memuji mentalnya diam-diam.

"Gryffindor!" Kemeriahan terdengar dari meja Gryffindor. Scorpius bisa memahaminya mengingat ayahnya James merupakan pahlawan perang utama dunia sihir. Jelas semua asrama menginginkan kehadiran James ditengah mereka.

"Zabini, Demian."

"Slytherin!" Sebuah seringai puas tercetak diwajah pemuda tan itu. Terlihat sangat puas dengan hasilnya. Pemuda itu langsung bergabung ke meja Slytherin.

"Tidak diragukan lagi," komentar Rose yang masih berada disampingnya.

"Thomas, Daniel."

"Gryffindor!"

"Macmillan, Ducan."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Weasley, Rose."

Scorpius langsung menoleh ke sampingnya. Rose terlihat sama gugupnya dengan dirinya ketika maju. Pandangan mata gadis itu tidak lepas dari meja Gryffindor atau lebih tepatnya kearah Weasley lainnya yang berada disana. Ada Victorie, Fred, Roxanne dan Weasley lainnya disana―yang juga menatapi Rose. Dan James juga terlihat sedang menyemangati sepupunya itu lewat tatapan dari sana.

"Hmm, Weasley lagi. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda..." kata si topi. Jeda sebentar. "Ada darah Parkinson disini. Slytherin dan Gryffindor bercampur. Jadi, dimanakah aku harus menempatkanmu?"

Scorpius yang masih dapat mendengar ocehan si topi yang ditunjukkan pada Rose meringis. Ia juga campuran Slytherin dan Gryffindor masalahnya.

"―tapi keberanian mendominasi dalam dirimu. Oh, ada juga keinginan yang kuat untuk membuktikan diri. Dan kalau begitu―Gryffindor!"

Rose terlihat begitu lega mendengarnya. Scorpius ikut merasa senang untuk temannya itu karena dia tahu Rose ingin sekali di Gryffindor sekalipun ibunya akan lebih suka ia di Slytherin.

"Smith, Eleanor."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Davies, John."

"Ravenclaw!"

Scorpius mendengus. Kenapa namanya lama sekali dipanggil?

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

Dan saat yang Scorpius nanti akhirnya tiba.

"Hm, menarik. Campuran Slytherin dan Gryffindor yang sangat kuat lagi." si topi mulai kembali mengoceh, "Keberanian, itu terlihat jelas. Ada kegigihan dan pantang menyerah―jenis yang sangat Gryffindor..."

Scorpius hanya bisa menghela nafas. Apapun asramanya, ia hanya berharap itu yang terbaik untuknya.

"Ada kekerasan hati, seperti orang tuanya. Ada bakat dan keinginan yang cukup besar untuk membuktikan diri. Tapi kau akan memperoleh kebanggaan di―"

"Gryffindor!" Kemeriahan kembali terdengar di meja Gryffindor. Scorpius berani bertaruh itu semua dikarenakan status ibunya dulu yang merupakan trio emas Gryffindor. Ayahnya yang bilang padanya tentang ini. Walaupun ayahnya terdengar seperti menghina saat mengatakan itu, tapi Scorpius tahu jika ibunya memanglah salah satu kebanggaan asrama Gryffindor.

Rose dan James bertepuk tangan paling keras dimeja Gryffindor. Keduanya melambai dan Rose menunjuk-nunjuk tempat disampingnya. Segera saja, Scorpius berjalan kesana.

Matanya melirik sekilas kearah meja Slytherin―ke arah temannya, Demian, lebih tepatnya. Pemuda itu terlihat kecewa. Dan Scorpius bisa mengerti mengapa pemuda itu merasa kecewa.

Mereka berempat cukup dekat, dan tiba-tiba hanya Demian yang berada diasrama yang berbeda. Itu pasti akan membuatnya sedikit terasingkan, jika Scorpius jadi Demian.

Sekarang, jika Sirius Black adalah Gryffindor pertama dalam keluarga Black maka Scorpius menjadi Gryffindor pertama dalam keluarga Malfoy.

"Jadi, siap mencium Filch eh, Malfoy?" Rose berbisik sambil menyeringai.

Pupil Scorpius melebar. Astaga, ia lupa soal taruhan itu.

 **A/n :**

 **Perkenalan tokoh pertama, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Dari chapter ini bisa disimpulkan kan pairing disini selain Dramione? Yup, ada HarryGinny, RonPansy, BlaiseDaphne. Untuk yang lainnya menyusul di chapter-chapter selanjutnya :p**


	3. 0,2 Cassiopeia Malfoy

Cassiopeia Aurora Malfoy.

Namanya diambil dari rasi bintang Cassiopeia yang melambangkan ratu legenda dari Ethopia. Aurora diambil dari nama dewi fajar dalam Mitologi Yunani.

Lahir pada tanggal 19 Juni 2003. Cassie, orang-orang biasanya memanggilnya begitu. Tapi ia mendapat panggilan lain dari kakak―idiot―nya beserta teman-temannya. Troublemaker.

Bukan tanpa sebab mereka memanggilnya begitu sebenarnya. Draco dan Hermione sepakat untuk tinggal di dunia muggle walaupun mereka masih bekerja di dunia sihir. Mereka juga sepakat untuk menyekolahkan anak mereka di sekolah muggle sebelum pergi ke Hogwarts. Tapi mereka juga sepakat untuk tetap memberi pelajaran tambahan tentang sihir―penggunaan mantra lebih tepatnya―setiap minggunya pada anak-anak mereka.

Tujuan Draco dan Hermione mengajari anak mereka begitu adalah agar mereka siap ketika masuk Hogwarts. Tapi putri kesayangan mereka kelewat tidak sabar menggunakan sihirnya. Ia kelewat sering menggunakan sihirnya untuk menyelesaikan masalah―yang malah selalu menimbulkan masalah baru. Jadilah julukan troublemaker melekat pada gadis Malfoy ini.

Jika Scorpius secara fisik seperti miniatur ayahnya, Cassie lebih seperti campuran ayah dan ibunya. Rambutnya berwarna pirang kecoklatan. Sedangkan matanya berwarna coklat ke abu-abuan yang sekilas terlihat seperti hijau. Bentuk wajah dan bibirnya menurun dari ibunya sedangkan hidungnya dari ayahnya.

Sempurna kalau kata orang-orang. Dia cantik, kelewat cantik malah. Ibu Draco, Narcissa, bahkan menyebutnya malaikat kecilnya keluarga Malfoy. (Scorpius menambahkan kata maut setelah kata malaikat dalam hati saat mendengarnya.)

Memiliki fisik yang cukup sempurna, Cassie menyadari dengan jelas letak pesonanya itu. Dan ia memanfaatkannya dengan baik, sangat baik malahan.

Seperti ketika ia membuat masalah dan seharusnya terkena hukuman. Ia akan mengeluarkan puppy eyes-nya dan berpura-pura jika ia menyesal dan benar-benar tak sengaja melakukan kesalahannya. Itu selalu berhasil untuk ayahnya. Hukumannya akan diringankan bahkan malah ditiadakan terkadang. Kalau kata Ginny Potter, itu karena peran Cassie sebagai daddy's little princess. Berhubung ia satu-satunya anak perempuan.

Licik. Satu-satunya kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan gadis itu. Bahkan Draco sendiri menyadari kelicikan yang dimiliki putrinya itu―yang membuatnya yakin seribu persen jika Cassie akan masuk Slytherin. Dan semoga saja begitu karena putra pertamanya yang sudah sangat ia harapkan masuk Slytherin malah masuk Gryffindor.

"Kue, Cass?"

"No."

"Pudding?"

Geleng.

"Jus?"

Cassie mendengus dan menoleh pada seseorang yang sedari tadi menawarinya, "Kenapa kau tidak bergabung dengan keluargamu yang lain, Weasley?"

Itu bukan Rose Weasley. Melainkan adiknya, Hugo Weasley. Anak kedua keluarga Weasley yang seumuran dengan Cassie. Dan juga hobi sekali sok akrab dengannya.

"Aku lebih suka menemanimu." Cassie memutar bola matanya malas mendengar balasan bocah laki-laki yang kini nyengir lebar.

"Kalau begitu―kenapa kau tidak carikan aku Burger, Sandwich, Pizza atau semacamnya? Aku hanya ingin makan salah satu dari itu sekarang ini."

"Itu―makanan? Aku belum pernah mendengarnya."

Tentu saja belum. Itu kan makanan yang biasa kubeli di restaurant muggle tanpa sepengetahuan mom. Pikir Cassie.

"Jadi, kau tak mau mencarikannya untukku?" Cassie kembali memasang tatapan merayunya seperti yang biasa ia keluarkan untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang ia inginkan.

"O-oke, oke. Sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, akan kucarikan."

Dan sebuah seringai puas terlukis diwajah cantiknya ketika Hugo pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Ya, setidaknya sendiri lebih baik dari pada bersama Weasley yang satu itu.

Inilah yang kurang Cassie sukai dari acara keluarga yang diadakan oleh orangtuanya dengan teman-teman mereka. Cassie tidak terlalu akrab dengan mereka―ia hanya akrab dengan beberapa anak teman orang tuanya. Dan sialnya orang itu belum datang.

Acara kali itu diadakan dikediaman keluarga Weasley. Bukan The Burrow karena Ron dan Pansy sepakat untuk membangun rumah mereka sendiri dari pada harus meributkan akan ditinggal di Parkinson Manor atau The Burrow. Dan hanya beberapa keluarga yang baru datang. Keluarga Potter, suami-istri Longbottom, Keluarga Scamander, dan keluarga Cassie sendiri. Keluarga Weasley tidak masuk hitungan karena mereka adalah tuan rumahnya.

Ia mendengus ketika matanya menangkap kakaknya yang sedang asik cekikikan bersama Rose dan James. The next trio emas Gryffindor kalau kata orang-orang mereka bertiga itu. Cassie mendengus menghina, lebih cocok trio idiot ia rasa.

Lalu pandangan matanya beralih pada adiknya yang sedang 'berkencan' dengan kesayangannya. Apalagi kalau bukan sebuah buku yang Cassie yakin memiliki lebih dari 1000 halaman. Ia tak mengerti bagaimana adiknya itu tahan dengan rentetan semut yang tersusun rapi dalam setiap halaman itu.

Pandangan matanya beralih pada seorang gadis berambut hitam yang baru saja muncul ditangga. Ia mengidentifikasi gadis itu sebagai Isabelle Weasley―saudari kembar Hugo yang cukup dekat dengannya. Tanpa harus memanggilnya, Cassie tahu gadis itu juga akan segera menghampirinya.

"Kenapa baru turun?"

"Aku ketiduran tadi." Isabelle nyengir polos. Cassie mendengus, kenapa para Weasley hobi sekali nyengir?

"Zafira mana?" Isabelle―atau Cassie lebih suka memanggilnya Belle bertanya.

Dan belum sempat Cassie menjawab―seseorang yang baru saja ditanyakan muncul diperapian dengan seorang bocah laki-laki berkulit gelap disebelahnya. Itu adik-kakak Demian dan Zafira Zabini. Kemudian disusul dengan seseorang laki-laki dengan rambut coklat dan mata birunya―Aaron Nott. Dan setelahnya orang tua mereka muncul secara bergantian diperapian.

Jika Demian cenderung berkulit gelap seperti ayahnya, Zafira justru berkulit putih seperti ibunya. Mata keduanya berwarna coklat. Dan perbedaan lain yang mencolok adalah rambut mereka, Demian berwarna hitam sedangkan Zafira pirang gelap.

"Panjang umur dia." gumam Cassie, lebih untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hei, apa aku melewatkan sesuatu yang menarik?" kata Zafira ketika menghampiri mereka. Sementara kakaknya dan Aaron memilih menghampiri yang lainnya.

"Jika menarik untukmu adalah tidak melakukan apapun, well, kau baru saja melewatkan sesuatu yang sangat menarik." jawab Cassie sakras. Ia benar-benar bosan saat ini dan keluarganya yang lain sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Zafira terkekeh, "Setidaknya kau ditemani oleh Belle bukan saudara kembarnya."

"Oh tentu, dia menemaniku dalam mimpinya."

Wajah Isebelle memerah seperti rambut ayahnya, "Maaf, Cas."

"Ya, ya," kata Cassie tanpa minat.

Dan acara keluarga itu berlanjut ditaman belakang kediaman keluarga Weasley. Tentu saja tak akan bisa dilanjutkan didalam ruangan―karena mereka akan terbang dengan sapu. Dan mereka yang dimaksud adalah Scorpius, Rose, Demian dan James. Mereka berdalih ingin mengetest kemampuan terbang mereka karena akan mengikuti seleksi tim Quidditch asrama masing-masing. Tapi Cassie tahu, mereka hanya ingin pamer kemampuan diatas sapu.

Ia berjalan mengikuti kedua temannya ketika ruangan menjadi sepi karena orang-orang sudah berada ditaman belakang kediaman keluarga Weasley.

Ia membiarkan Zafira dan Isabelle berjalan lebih dulu. Dan kakinya entah bagaimana malah membawanya berhenti didepan orang-orang yang sedang ia kutuk dalam hati.

Scorpius menyadari kehadiran adiknya yang berada tepat dibelakangnya ketika menoleh untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Rose yang ada disebelahnya. Ia menyeringai, "Kalau mau menonton disebelah sana, adik kecil. Ini barisan untuk orang-orang yang bisa terbang saja."

Mata Cassie menyipit ketika James dan Rose ikut menoleh padanya dengan senyum meledek. Demian yang tadi bersama mereka sedang berada diatas sapunya saat ini.

"Coba katakan itu saat kau jatuh dari sapu dan lupa untuk mendaratkan pantatmu lebih dulu." Giliran Cassie menyeringai.

"Kalau iri dengan kakakmu, bilang saja Malfoy."

"Dan untuk apa aku iri dengan idiot ini, Weasley?" Cassie masih memertahankan seringainya. Sementara Rose si lawan bicaranya ikut menyeringai.

"Kau tak bisa terbang. Tak tahu apapun terbang―oh, mungkin juga kau tak tahu caranya memegang sapu terbang."

"Kenapa tidak kau urusi saja adik laki-lakimu yang mudah diperbudak itu, Weasley? Jangan bilang cita-citanya memang jadi peri rumah." Seringai dibibir Cassie melebar ketika melihat wajah Rose memerah.

"Kau―"

"Is everything alright here, kids?" Cassie tidak tahu sejak kapan ibunya ada dibelakangnya. Wanita itu tiba-tiba muncul dan melingkarkan tangannya di bahu kecil Cassie. Diam-diam, ia berharap semoga ibunya tidak mendengar apa yang ia katakan tadi. Bisa-bisa ia terkena masalah lagi.

"Ya, bibi. Kami hanya sedang bersenda gurau." James menjawab mewakili keempatnya. Rose hanya membuang muka. Dia masih kesal dengan ucapan gadis Malfoy itu.

"Oh, begitu," Hermione tersenyum lembut. Matanya memandang putranya, "Scorp, dad memanggil tadi." Lalu beralih pada putrinya yang berada dalam rangkulannya, "Dan kau ikut mom sebentar, young lady."

Sial. Dari nada tegas ibunya saat berkata padanya saja Cassie sudah tahu ibunya mendengar semuanya.

Mereka masuk kembali kedalam ruangan untuk bicara empat mata.

"Jangan pikir mom tidak dengar apa yang kau katakan pada Rose. Berapa kali mom harus mengingatkanmu tentang manners?"

Cassie menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola mata dihadapan ibunya. Ia juga kan berkata bagitu karena Rose Weasley memancingnya duluan.

Cassie akhirnya memilih memasang tampang bersalahnya dan menunduk, "Sorry, mom. Aku tahu aku salah. Aku tak akan mengulanginya."

Omong kosong yang basi. Hermione sudah mendengarnya berkali-kali dari mulut putrinya. Dan berkali-kali pula gadis itu melanggarnya. Tapi mereka sedang ditengah acara sekarang, Hermione tahu ia tak mungkin mengomeli dan menghukum Cassie seperti dirumah.

"Just―be a normal girl for at least today, okay?"

Hermione memilih untuk kembali mendekati suaminya ketika mendapat anggukan dari sang anak. Sementara Cassie memilih untuk menonton dari pintu yang membatasi ruangan―kakaknya yang sedang berada diatas sapu saat ini.

Cassie sebenarnya merasa cukup tersinggung dengan permintaan ibunya.

Jadi gadis normal katanya.

Demi Merlin, memangnya selama ini dia tidak normal apa?

Fokusnya kembali teralih pada kerumunan orang ditaman yang kini bertepuk tangan ketika kakaknya berhasil menukik tajam namun tetap terlihat stabil diatas sapunya. Cih, dasar tukang pamer.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide terlintas diotaknya.

Sepertinya kakaknya memang butuh pamer―pamer keidiotannya tentu saja. Seringai khas Malfoy kembali terukir di wajah cantiknya.

Ia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dari saku. Berjalan mendekat sedikit namun masih berada dibelakang kerumunan. Setelah memastikkan tak ada yang memerhatikannya Cassie mengayunkan tongkatnya, "Aeroliosa.*"

Tiba-tiba, angin ditaman itu menjadi kencang dan kacau arahnya. Membuat Scorpius yang masih berada diatas sapunya terbang dengan tak stabil.

Orang-orang mulai panik ketika Scorpius terlihat akan jatuh. Sulit mengendalikan sapunya dengan angin sekencang itu. Ia berusaha mengingat apa-apa saja yang dikatakan ayahnya tentang terbang.

Seringai Cassie langsung melebar melihat kakaknya tampak seperti idiot diatas sapunya. Ini baru hiburan yang sesungguhnya. Inilah yang dia butuhkan sejak tadi.

Namun Scorpius tak kunjung jatuh. Entah dengan keajaiban apa ia berhasil bertahan diatas sapunya―bahkan berhasil mengendalikannya sekarang. Kepanikan orang-orang disana berubah menjadi tatapan kagum. Cassie bahkan mendengar ayahnya berkata keras-keras 'Itu anakku.' dengan nada angkuhnya pada orang-orang.

Seringai dibibir Cassie lenyap. Ia langsung buru-buru memasukkan kembali tongkat sihirnya ketika James menyadiri kehadirannya dan menghampirinya.

"Itu hebat. Aku tak yakin bisa mengatasinya jika jadi Scorpius. You're brother is a natural."

"Yeah, a natural idiot." balas Cassie tanpa repot-repos menyembunyikan sakrasmenya.

Rusak sudah moodnya. Ia memutuskan untuk berbalik dan masuk kembali kedalam ruangan.

Namun tanpa Cassie sadari―Scorpius yang tadi sudah berhasil menguasai laju sapunya kembali panik ketika tiba-tiba anginnya berubah menjadi tenang mendadak. Tanpa sadar Scorpius mengarahkan sapunya menukik kebawah dengan arah menuju kediaman Weasley dan―

Bugh.

"Aw!"

Scorpius terjatuh dari sapunya dengan menindih seseorang yang tak lain adalah adiknya sendiri. Ya setidaknya itu keberuntungan untuk Scorpius karena bukan tubuhnya yang harus merasakan kerasnya lantai.

"Menyingkir dari atas tubuhku, idiot!"

―

"Daddy, please?"

Sejak kejadian Scorpius jatuh menubruknya itu―ia tak bisa menahan rasa malunya pada orang-orang yang menyaksikan. Rose Weasley adalah yang paling utama yang mengejeknya tentang itu, membuat Cassie benar-benar kesal hingga memilih berada didekat ayah dan ibunya saja sampai acara selesai agar tak ada yang berani mengganggunya dengan ejekan.

Senjata makan tuan. Boomerang. Niatnya kan membuat Scorpius malu tapi malah dia yang malu.

Tapi ia tahu apa yang akan membuat si sulung Weasley berhenti mengejeknya.

Terbang.

Jika ia bisa menunjukkan kemampuan terbangnya―si Weasley itu pasti setidaknya tak akan mengejeknya lagi tentang terbang.

"Absolutely not, Cass."

"Tapi kenapa, dad? Kau bahkan mengajari Scorpius terbang sampai benar-benar bisa."

"Itu beda hal, Cass."

Mereka sudah kembali ke rumah mereka di dunia muggle. Acaranya sudah selesai sejak beberapa jam yang lalu dan Cassie langsung merengek minta diajari naik sapu oleh ayahnya.

"Beda karena dia adalah anak pertamamu dan memiliki tempat yang lebih spesial dihatimu, dad?"

Scorpius dan Orion yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi penonton bertaruh dalam diam jika sekeras apapun ayah mereka menolak pasti akhirnya akan luluh juga. Coba saja ibunya ada disana, pasti ibunya akan langsung membawa ayahnya pergi agar tidak termakan rayuan Cassie. Ibunya tak begitu suka ketika ayahnya terlalu menuruti kemauan putri kecil mereka. Dia tak ingin anaknya tumbuh menjadi anak manja yang semena-mena karena keinginannya selalu dituruti.

"Hei, kau tak boleh berkata begitu. Dad sayang kalian semua sama rata." Draco membela diri.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mau mengajariku? Aku bahkan lebih tua dari Scorpius ketika pertama kali belajar naik sapu denganmu."

Draco terdiam. Tidak tahu harus memberikan alasan apalagi pada putri kesayangannya itu. Cassie akhirnya memilih memberikan puppy-eyes terbaik miliknya pada ayahnya.

"Oh, please. Don't look at me with those puppy-eyes and think I'm just gonna melt in your hands, princess."

Namun Cassie sama sekali tidak merubah tatapannya, "Is that what you think I do, daddy?"

Dalam hati Draco mengiyakan tapi ia hanya diam dan berusaha keras menahan keinginan untuk mengiyakan permintaan putrinya. Lagipula, kenapa putri kecilnya itu tiba-tiba jadi ingin terbang? Perasaan sebelumnya, ia bahkan tak terlihat tertarik dengan sapu terbang.

"Okay, daddy."

Dan Draco langsung menghindar ketika putrinya itu hendak memeluknya. Draco tahu itu hanya trik kedua gadis itu untuk membuatnya luluh.

"Tidak, cass. Dad tahu apa yang sedang kau coba lakukan."

Dan Draco langsung pergi dari sana untuk menghindari trik ketiga yang mungkin tak akan bisa ia lawan. Tapi Cassie malah mengikuti dan menghadangnya dengan sedikit berlari.

"Baiklah, daddy. Walaupun dad tidak mau memberitahuku alasan kenapa dad tak mau mengajariku, tapi aku yakin dad punya alasan sendiri. Karena itulah, aku sangat menghargai dan mencintaimu, daddy."

Draco akhirnya menghela nafas saat kembali menemukan puppy-eyes paling ampuh milik putrinya itu. Dia tahu dia sudah kalah.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pelajaran terbangnya besok mumpung hari libur." Dan Draco kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Cassie langsung tersenyum puas.

Lihat kan? Dia Cassiopeia Malfoy. Dia selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

―

"Hei, jadi bagaimana pelajaran terbangnya?" tanya Hermione ceria ketika melihat suami dan putrinya masuk kedalam rumah. Ia tak begitu keberatan dengan itu karena tahun ini Cassie juga akan mendapat kelas terbang mengingat ini adalah tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts karena usianya sudah 11 tahun.

Namun yang ditanya sama-sama tidak terlihat ceria.

"I'm not talking to him." kata Cassie lalu berlari menaiki tangga rumahnya menuju kamarnya dilantai dua.

"I'm not talking to her." balas Draco lalu mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa ruang tamu mereka setelah menaruh sapu terbang ditangannya dengan sihir.

Hermione yang bingung mendekati suaminya, "Draco, ada apa?"

"Dia tak mau mendengarkan. She's not ready for the lesson."

Hermione menghela nafas dan mengambil tempat disampingnya. Tangannya mengusap bahu pria itu lembut untuk menenangkannya.

"Dia yang tak siap―atau kau yang tak ingin dia belajar terbang?"

Draco menoleh dengan dahi mengernyit. Hermione hanya tersenyum sambil merapihkan rambut pirang suaminya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Kurasa kau tak ingin putri kecil kita belajar terbang sama seperti kau tak ingin ia tumbuh dewasa."

Draco menghela nafas ketika istrinya menebak semuanya dengan tepat. Well, istrinya masih tahu segala sampai saat ini sepertinya.

"Rasanya seperti―kau tahu, aku bahkan masih tidak rela ia akan pergi ke Hogwarts tahun ini." Draco terlihat lebih gusar setelahnya. "Terbang itu sesuatu yang berbahaya, Mione. Aku tak ingin putri kecil kita mengalami patah tulang atau semacamnya karena jatuh dari sapu. Bukannya aku tega membiarkan Scorpius begitu―tapi Scorpius adalah anak lelaki dan Cassie―"

Hermione mengangguk lalu kembali mengusap bahu suaminya untuk mengusir kegusarannya.

"Aku mengerti, Draco. Dia putri kecil kita. Kau ingin melindunginya dengan segenap tenaga. Ayahku juga begitu dulu." Tangan Hermione bergerak menyusuri rahang dan pipi suaminya itu. "Hanya―cobalah lebih rileks dan jangan terlalu banyak berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Cassie akan baik-baik saja dengan terbang ataupun di Hogwarts. Ada Scorpius yang akan menjaganya. Dan dia akan selamanya jadi putri kecil kita."

Draco memilih memejamkan matanya dan menikmati sentuhan tangan istrinya. Ia benci mengakui jika istrinya selalu benar, terutama soal kata-katanya tadi.

―

"Cass."

Tak ada respon.

"Cassie."

Hening.

"Cassiopeia Malfoy!"

Cassie merespon dengan spontan. Ia berbalik dari posisi tidurnya kearah suara yang memanggilnya tadi dan tanpa sengaja tangannya mengenai sesuatu.

"Aw!"

Gadis itu menyalakan lampu di meja nakasnya, "Kau mengagetkanku, bodoh."

"Tidak perlu begitu juga refleknya." balas Scorpius sambil meringis. Hidungnya yang tak berdosa jadi korban tangan adiknya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mau minta maaf karena sudah mempermalukanku kemarin? Well, kalau kau berpikir kau akan dimaafkan dengan cara mengganggu tidurku begini, sebaiknya kau keluar."

"Aku tak akan minta maaf karena aku tahu kau yang membuat angin itu. Jadi itu salahmu sendiri."

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

Scorpius mendengus, "Kau bahkan tak coba mengelak."

Cassie memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tapi, serius, kenapa kau kemari malam-malam begini?"

"Kau dan dad bertengkar kan karena pelajaran terbang? Mom mengatakannya padaku selesai makan malam tadi. Itu sebabnya dad memilih makan diruang kerjanya."

"Jadi kau kemari hanya untuk itu? Kalau begitu, terima kasih banyak sudah mengingatkanku. Good night." dan dia kembali mematikan lampu dimeja nakasnya.

Scorpius mendengus dan memilih menyalakan lampu kamar itu. "Dengar, pelajaran terbang memang bukan hal yang mudah. Aku juga mengalaminya dulu."

"Ini bukan masalah mudah atau sulitnya, Scorp. Dad meneriakiku sepanjang pelajaran. Dia tak pernah meneriakiku sebelumnya. Itu membuatku tidak bisa menangkap apa yang dia ajarkan."

"Percayalah, dia juga begitu saat mengajariku dulu. Dan kurasa dia lebih intens padamu, daddy's little princess."

"Yeah, well, Daddy's little princess just got kicked out of the castle."

Scorpius memutuskan untuk duduk disisi ranjang adiknya itu, "Tidakkah kau mengerti? Dia hanya melihatmu sebagai gadis kecilnya. Kau harus menunjukkan padanya kau lebih dari itu. Aku akan mengajarimu terbang, jadi saat dia mengajarimu lagi dia akan tahu kau sudah siap."

Cassie terdiam. Ia tak ingin mengakui kalau itu adalah ide yang brilian―tapi sialnya itu memang ide brilian. Dan lagi, pemuda itu sudah menyetujui untuk mengajarinya.

"Tapi―tunggu. Apa artinya ini untukmu? Maksudmu, kenapa kau mau menolongku?"

Scorpius mengangkat bahunya tak yakin, "Well, you're my little sister."

Cassie menatap kakaknya itu curiga. Dalam pikirannya ini mungkin saja salah satu trik Scorpius untuk membalasnya. Tapi pada akhirnya ia mengangguk meskipun dalam hati ia memikirkan apa saja pembalasan yang akan dia berikan jika ternyata ini memang hanya jebakan. Dan mereka belajar terbang malam itu juga berhubung orangtua mereka sudah terlelap.

―

"Well, that was fun." kata Draco ketika mereka baru saja menyelesaikan pelajaran terbang kedua mereka. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka putrinya benar-benar mendengarkan kali ini.

"Kau guru yang hebat, dad."

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku juga terkesan dengan kemampuanmu hari ini, princess. Kau juga hebat." Cassie tersenyum lebar mendengar pujian ayahnya.

"Thanks, dad. Aku juga minta maaf soal pelajaran sebelumnya. Aku seharusnya lebih mendengarkanmu."

Draco berhenti melangkah―tepat didepan pintu rumah mereka. Cassie yang melihat ayahnya berhenti melangkah ikut berhenti dan menunggu ayahnya mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Sebenarnya ini bukan tentang mendengarkan. Dad tak ingin mengajarimu karena dad tidak ingin kau tumbuh dewasa. You're my little girl, honey."

Cassie mengerjapkan matanya beberapa saat. "Aku tak ingin tumbuh dewasa, aku hanya ingin terbang, dad."

"Aku tahu." Sudut bibir Draco tertarik. Ia tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan putrinya yang terdengar begitu polos ditelinganya.

"And I'll always be your little girl, daddy." Cassie langsung memeluk ayahnya itu lalu mencium pipinya sekilas dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're home, honey." Dan ia langsung disambut oleh ibunya ketika didalam rumah. Ibunya yang sedikit terlihat cemas langsung memeluknya. Sepertinya wanita itu sedikit khawatir kejadian kemarin terulang lagi.

"Aku juga, mom." Cassie mencium pipi wanita cantik yang sudah melahirkannya itu, "Dimana Scorpius? Aku merindukannya." Lanjut Cassie sambil tersenyum sumringah. Kemudian langsung pergi ke kamar kakaknya sebelum ibunya menjawab.

"You―miss your brother?" Hermione berkata dengan ekspresi tak percayanya. Putrinya itu―tidak habis jatuh dari sapunya kan?

Cassie menemukan orang yang dicari tepat dikamar orang itu. Gadis itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ia memikirkan kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan karena ia belum pernah berterima kasih dengan tulus pada kakaknya itu sebelumnya. Sulit dipercaya, Scorpius benar-benar mengajarinya kemarin.

"Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu. Kau membuat semuanya jadi lebih mudah." katanya tanpa menatap Scorpius. Ia lebih memilih menatap lantai.

"Sama-sama."

"Dan jika ini membuatmu merasa lebih baik, aku tidak akan masuk kekamarmu lagi tanpa izin saat kau tak ada."

Scorpius mendengus. "Tentu saja, kau kan juga akan masuk Hogwarts tahun ini."

Cassie tersenyum polos. "Well, I love you too, Scorp." katanya out off topic. Kemudian ia langsung memeluk pinggang kakaknya tanpa permisi.

Scorpius mendengus lagi. Well, itu sepertinya sudah jadi kebiasaannya saat berada disekitar adik perempuannya. Lalu, dengan malas ia membalas pelukan adiknya itu.

Well, seberapapun menyebalkannya Cassiopeia Malfoy, dia tetap adiknya. Dan Scorpius juga sangat menyayanginya.

*mantra untuk mengendalikan angin, karangan sendiri hehe.

 **A/n:**

 **Gimana perkenalan keduanya? Lebih panjang ya? Well, jujur aku paling suka karakter Cassie ini diantara Malfoy's kids lain di ff ini. Karakternya Draco banget. Dan aku dapet inspirasi tokoh begini dari karakter Alex Russo di Wizards of Waverly Place.**


	4. 0,3 Orion Malfoy

Orion Achilles Malfoy.

Namanya diambil dari rasi bintang Orion yang sering disebut-sebut sebagai rasi pemburu. Sedangkan Achilles diambil dari nama pahlawan Yunani.

Lahir pada tanggal 14 Agustus 2004. Ori atau Orion orang-orang biasa memanggilnya. Dan ia juga mendapat predikat sebagai the brightest witch of his age menuruni title ibunya karena kecintaannya pada buku dan belajar sejak dulu.

Berbeda dengan dua saudaranya, Orion memiliki rambut coklat yang menurun dari ibunya. Matanya berwarna abu-abu seperti warna mata ayahnya.

Jika Scorpius memiliki karakter berani dan bossy seperti ibunya dan Cassie memiliki karakter licik dan manja seperti ayahnya, Orion memiliki karakter yang rajin dan tekun. Dia cinta buku seperti ibunya. Namun sedikit sombong jika menyangkut tentang pengetahuan―yang menurut orang-orang menurun dari ayahnya.

Jika Scorpius cinta mati pada Quidditch dan Cassie setidaknya masih mendapat Exceeds Expectations dalam pelajaran terbangnya―Orion justru sebaliknya. Ia sama seperti ibunya, tak suka dan tak bisa terbang. Itu cukup membuatnya khawatir tentang nilainya dalam pelajaran terbang pada tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts nanti.

Tapi―ada banyak hal yang harus ia khawatirkan saat ini. Salah satunya adalah asrama mana yang akan ia tempati nanti. Scorpius di Gryffindor dan Cassie di Slytherin. Kira-kira diasrama mana ia akan berakhir nanti?

Kata orang-orang wajar jika ia cemas tentang asramanya nanti. Tapi masalahnya kecemasannya ini membuatnya mudah gusar dan sulit berkonsentrasi saat belajar.

Ia berharap ia bisa lebih seperti Cassie dalam menghadapi tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts. Gadis itu bahkan tak terlihat cemas sama sekali dengan asrama yang akan ia tempati. Dan Orion tahu itu bukan karena Cassie memiliki mental yang kuat―tapi lebih karena gadis itu tak benar-benar peduli. Dan intinya Orion berharap ia bisa menuruni ketidak pedulian kakaknya yang satu itu untuk hal ini.

"Sepertinya ke toko Paman George lebih menarik dari pada disini. Paman George pasti punya sesuatu yang menarik yang bisa kita mainkan." gumam kakak perempuannya pelan. Namun Orion masih bisa mendengarnya berhubung gadis itu berada tepat disampingnya.

Mereka kini berada di Diagon Alley. Memberi keperluan sekolah untuk Scorpius yang sekarang menginjak tahun ketiga, Cassie yang sekarang berada ditahun kedua dan Orion yang baru masuk Hogwarts tahun ini.

"Memangnya kau tahu dimana letak toko Paman Geogre?" tanya Scorpius yang ada dihadapan mereka. Mereka memang belum pernah mengunjungi toko itu sebelumnya, George biasanya memamerkan produk barunya dalam acara keluarga.

"Dan itulah gunanya mulut, kakakku sayang. Untuk bertanya ketika kau tidak tahu. Aku bisa bertanya pada orang-orang disekitar sini dimana letak toko Paman George."

Scorpius mendengus menghina, "Well, kalau kau memang merasa pintar kenapa tidak kau coba lakukan?"

Orion menjauh pelan-pelan dari kedua kakaknya yang sudah memulai perang mulut itu. Ia tak ingin terlibat, sungguh. Ia pecinta damai. Tapi kakaknya pasti akan tetap melibatkannya sekalipun ia bilang ia tidak ingin terlibat.

Baru beberapa langkah Orion menjauh, tangannya sudah ditarik kembali oleh kakak perempuannya. Mereka berjalan menuju ibunya yang sedang berbicara dengan penjaga toko. Mereka memang hanya bersama ibu mereka kemari, ayah mereka masih ada pekerjaan dikantor.

"Mom, aku dan Ori ingin melihat toko Paman George." Padahal Orion sama sekali tidak bilang ingin ikut, tapi tetap saja ia dibawa-bawa.

Ibunya menoleh dan menghentikan pembicaraannya sejenak dengan si penjaga toko, "Tentu, Scorp akan mengantar kalian kesana." kata ibunya sambil melirik Scorpius.

"Tidak, kami tidak perlu bodyguard. Kami bisa pergi sendiri, mom."

"Aku juga tidak minat jadi bodyguardmu." Scorpius menjawab kesal.

"Kalau begitu kau dan Orion harus tunggu mom menyelesaikan urusan mom, baru mom akan mengantar kalian ke toko Paman George." Orion melihat seringai puas tercetak diwajah kakak laki-lakinya.

Cassie mulai merengek, "Tapi mom―"

"Dengan Scorpius atau tunggu mom." potong ibunya tegas.

Kakak perempuannya mendengus. "Fine, we'll go with him!"

Mereka bertiga akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan toko dengan Scorpius yang memimpin jalan mereka.

"Nah, adik kecil. Jangan jauh-jauh dari yang lebih tahu jalan ya. Nanti kalian tersesat. Ah, kalian boleh memegang belakang jubahku agar tidak terpisah." kata Scorpius sambil sesekali melirik kearah belakang.

Dan Cassie dengan kesal menarik bagian belakang jubah kakaknya itu kencang hingga membuat Scorpius yang sedang berjalan tertarik ke belakang.

"Memegang bukan menarik." koreksi Scorpius dengan sabar sambil melepaskan belakang jubahnya dari tangan adik perempuannya.

Bagi orang lain, interaksi itu mungkin terlihat tidak biasa untuk ukuran saudara. Tapi bagi Orion, justru aneh jika mereka tidak seperti itu.

Cassie dan Scorpius. Entah mengapa hobi sekali saling menjahili. Yang memulai memang selalu Cassie tapi Scorpius selalu membalas. Dan Cassie akan membalas lagi dan itu akan terus berlanjut hingga keduanya mendapat hukuman dari orang tua mereka.

Orion selalu tidak ingin terlibat―dia berada dipihak netral karena ia adalah pecinta damai. Tapi jika ia menolak membantu Cassie untuk mengerjai Scorpius hingga membuat rencana untuk mengerjai Scorpius gagal total―Cassie pasti akan membuat rencana yang lebih parah lagi dan dia pasti juga akan kena. Dan Orion tak bisa menahan godaan untuk membalas kejahilan Cassie dengan membantu Scorpius. Dan itulah yang Orion maksud dengan kakaknya yang selalu membuatnya terlibat.

Orion sempat berpikir, pasti akan menyenangkan saat kakak-kakaknya itu pergi ke Hogwarts. Rumahnya akan lebih tenang dan tak akan ada gangguan lagi untuk belajar. Tapi ternyata semuanya tidak sesuai pikiranya. Malah sebaliknya, meskipun sulit dipercaya Orion merindukan kedua kakaknya yang berisik itu.

Orion melirik lagi pada keduanya secara bergantian ketika Scorpius tiba-tiba melangkah mundur dan dengan sengaja menginjak kaki Cassie.

"Maaf, tak sengaja." Dan Cassie membalasnya dengan memukul punggung Scorpius.

Well, terkadang Orion merasa baik Cassie maupun Scorpius sama sekali tidak lebih dewasa darinya.

Saat mereka kembali berjalan lagi dan Scorpius mulai mengoceh lagi tentang tempat-tempat yang mereka lewati namun belum pernah mereka kunjungi, tiba-tiba saja Orion merasa tangannya ditarik oleh Cassie kearah gang yang sedang mereka lewati. Meninggalkan Scorpius yang terus berjalan maju tanpa sadar jika adik-adiknya sudah tak mengikutinya.

"Kita mau kemana?" Orion bertanya ketika Cassie terus mengajaknya berjalan memasuki gang.

"Tak tahu."

Orion menghela nafas ketika mendengar jawaban polos kakaknya itu. Dia sudah menduga jawaban itu yang akan keluar dari mulut Cassie.

"Tapi setidaknya kita sudah terbebas dari dia." kata Cassie. Tampak sama sekali tidak khawatir padahal mereka berdua sama-sama belum pernah berjalan-jalan sendiri di Diagon Alley.

"Ya dan kita tidak tahu dimana kita sekarang." Mereka sudah dua kali berbelok―namun selalu menemukan gang lagi dan lagi.

"Kita hanya perlu bertanya jalan kembali ke toko Madam Malkin kemana pada orang-orang disini," lagi, gadis itu terlihat sama sekali tidak khawatir. "Lagipula, memangnya kau tidak lelah diperlakukan seperti anak kecil terus? Berjalan-jalan di Diagon Alley saja harus dibawah pengawasan." Cassie mendengus diakhir kalimatnya.

"Well, we are kids." balas Orion tanpa minat.

"But I'm not. I'm twelve. That's mean now I'm a teenager not a kids anymore. Ugh, buku apasih yang kau baca selama ini?"

"Yang pasti bukan yang kertasnya licin dengan isi gambar orang-orang pamer gaya dan semacamnya."

"Itu disebut majalah, pintar." jawab Cassie malas.

Senyum keduanya langsung merekah ketika mereka akhirnya berhasil keluar dari gang. Walaupun mereka masih belun tahu mereka berada dimana―tapi memangnya sebesar apasih Diagon Alley ini? Mereka pasti bisa mencari jalan kembali ke ibunya paling lambat malam ini.

Mata Orion langsung terpaku pada toko yang berada tepat disebrang gang.

Itu yang dia butuhkan.

Toko buku.

Ia akhirnya berjalan mendekati toko setelah Cassie melepaskan tangannya. Cassie akhirnya mengikuti adiknya itu dengan ragu ketika melihat toko didepannya.

"Err―Ori, kau tak benar-benar mau masuk kedalam kan?"

Jika kondisi toko bukunya seperti gramedia di mall-mall yang sering Cassie datangi, ia tak akan keberatan menemani adiknya masuk. Tapi masalahnya toko buku ini tampak begitu menyedihkan dan menyeramkan. Terlihat begitu tua, gelap dan sepi. Tapi Orion tampak tidak peduli dengan itu.

Belum sempat Orion menjawab, Cassie yang melihat Scorpius―yang sepertinya sudah menyadari kepergian mereka dan kini sedang mencari mereka―diujung jalan langsung menarik Orion masuk ke dalam toko tanpa berpikir panjang. Orion mendengus ketika ia kembali ditarik-tarik dengan seenaknya seperti sebuah barang.

"Kukira kau tak mau masuk."

"Aku berubah pikiran." jawab Cassie sambil mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Meja kasir toko buku itu kosong. Sepertinya si pemilik sedang berada diruangan lain toko buku itu. Orion memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat dan membaca beberapa buku yang menarik untuknya. Bersyukur, ia masih membawa beberapa Galleon dikantungnya.

Sementara Orion melihat-lihat buku untuk dibaca, Cassie melihat-lihat buku untuk diledek. Entah judul, cover, kata-kata atau nama pengarangnya yang dijadikan bahan ledekan. Orion hanya berusaha keras untuk mengabaikan suara Cassie yang cukup mengganggunya itu.

Begitu menemukan beberapa buku yang ia menarik, Orion berjalan menuju rak buku tempat Cassie berada untuk mengajaknya membayar dan pergi. Ia melirik sekilas pada meja kasir ketika keluar dari rak buku dan menemukan seorang lelaki tua sudah duduk nyaman disana dan tersenyum ramah. Orion yakin pria itu adalah pemilik toko buku ini. Ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri pria itu setelah memberitahu Cassie. Cassie hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Asiatic Anti-Venoms? Kau tertarik dengan ramuan, nak?" kata si pemilik toko ketika Orion memberikan bukunya untuk dibayar.

"Seperti itulah, sir." jawab Orion sopan. Si pemilik toko menyebutkan harga dan Orion langsung membayarnya.

"Tapi buku ini biasanya dipakai oleh murid tahun kelima. Jangan tersinggung―kau terlihat masih sangat kecil untuk ukuran murid tahun kelima."

"Sebenarnya, dia baru mau masuk Hogwarts." Cassie menjawab mewakili Orion. Namun tatapannya tak lepas dari jalanan luar.

"Ah, murid tahun pertama," kata si pemilik toko sambil tersenyum. "Kurasa aku punya stok beberapa buku ramuan tahun pertama yang mungkin cocok untukmu." Si pemilik toko memberikan buku Orion yang sudah dibungkus.

"Sebenernya dia sudah punya dan sudah membaca semuanya." Cassie kembali menjawab mendahului Orion. Orion mendelik pada Cassie yang hanya memerlihatkan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Wah, benar-benar calon pelajar yang rajin. Aku yakin kau akan menjadi murid kesayangan para profesor, Mr―"

"Orion Malfoy, sir." Orion menjawab cepat ketika si pemilik toko buku tampak kebingungan memanggilnya.

"Oh, Mr. Mal―" Si pemilik toko buku terlihat kaget. Ia tiba-tiba terdiam seperti baru teringat sesuatu. Ekspresi ramahnya hilang―berganti dengan ekspresi marah. Ia menatap tepat ke mata Orion dengan rahang mengeras.

Cassie yang menyadari perubahan dari si pemilik toko buku langsung memegang tangan Orion. Ia kemudian menarik Orion mundur ke pintu keluar ketika si pemilik toko buku berdiri dari balik meja kasir dan terlihat seperti akan menghampiri mereka.

"Jadi, kau adalah keturunannya?" desis pria tua itu tajam. Membuat Cassie dan Orion kesulitan menelan saliva mereka.

"Maaf, sir. Apa maksud anda―"

"Pelahap Maut! Kalian semua keluarga pelahap mau yang jahat dan kejam! Kalian seharusnya membusuk di Azkaban!"

Cassie dan Orion tersentak ketika si pemilik toko berteriak pada mereka. Tangan Cassie langsung berusaha meraih kenop pintu toko dengan tangannya yang lain mencengkram tangan Orion.

Namun belum sempat Cassie menarik kenop pintu, pintu tersebut terbuka―seseorang masuk dan menghadang si pria tua pemilik toko tadi untuk mendekati mereka.

"Jangan ganggu adik-adik saya!" desis orang itu tajam. Dan keduanya langsung lega begitu tahu jika itu hanya Scorpius. Scorpius sendiri melupakan soal sopan santun terhadap orang tua melihat dua adiknya terlihat ketakutan didepan orang tua asing ini.

"Oh, Pelahap Maut lainnya. Demi Merlin, kenapa mereka masih bisa berkeliaran?"

Dan Scorpius langsung menarik tangan kedua adiknya untuk pergi dari sana tanpa mengindahkan ucapan pria tua itu.

―

"Cassiopeia Malfoy, kapan kau mau belajar mendengarkan? Mom dan Scorp mencarimu dan Orion kemana-mana sejak tadi." Hermione mulai mengomel ketika sampai rumah. Tanpa perlu bertanya ia sudah tahu itu pasti ide anak perempuannya untuk pergi diam-diam seperti itu. Orion terlalu baik untuk melanggar peraturan.

"Oh, ayolah, mom. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan tanpa pengawasan orang yang lebih tua."

Orion sama sekali tidak mendengarkan omelan ibunya dan pembelaan kakaknya sekalipun mereka ada diruangan yang sama. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian tadi. Dan tak jauh beda darinya―Scorpius juga sedang memikirkan hal yang sama.

Pelahap Maut. Pria tua itu tadi bilang ia keluarga Pelahap Maut.

Orion tidak bodoh. Dia tahu apa itu Pelahap Maut. Dia pernah membacanya di buku sejarah sihirnya. Tapi―apa hubungannya dengan dirinya? Buku Sejarah Sihir yang ia baca tidak menjelaskan apapun tentang hubungannya dengan Pelahap Maut. Orion belum lahir pada saat para Pelahap Maut itu berjaya. Ia bahkan yakin orang tuanya masih―

Tunggu. Pria tua itu menyebut-nyebut keluarga. Dan dia tiba-tiba berubah marah saat Orion menyebutkan namanya. Ibunya pasti tahu apa maksudnya.

"Mom?" Orion menginterupsi omelan ibunya. Hermione menatapnya dengan tatapan tanya. "Apa hubungan keluarga kita dengan Pelahap Maut?"

Bukan hanya Hermione yang terlihat terkejut tapi Scorpius juga. Hanya Cassie yang terlihat santai bahkan mendengus menghina saat mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Seriously, Ori, kau peduli dengan kata-kata pak tua gila itu?"

Namun Orion tidak menanggapinya. Matanya terus memandangi ibunya untuk menunggu jawaban apapun yang akan keluar dari mulut ibunya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu, honey?" Hermione berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Karena―" Orion tidak melanjutkan jawaban ketika pintu rumahnya terbuka dan ayahnya masuk dengan pakaian kerjanya. Cassie langsung berlari kecil memeluk ayahnya dan mencium pipinya. Sepertinya gadis itu berharap ayahnya akan menyelamatkannya dari omelan ibu mereka.

"Hei, bagaimana Diagon Alley tadi?" Draco bertanya pada semua yang ada disana. Ia memandang keluarga kecilnya satu per-satu. Lalu, saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata istrinya. Wanita itu langsung mengisyaratkannya untuk bicara empat mata.

Draco akhirnya melepas pelukan Cassie dan mengikuti istrinya yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

―

Inilah salah satu alasan mengapa Draco dan Hermione memutuskan untuk tinggal didunia muggle untuk sementara. Sekalipun Draco dan Narcissa telah dinyatakan bebas dari segala tujuan serta Lucius sudah menjalani hukuman 1 tahun Azkabannya, tetap saja ada beberapa orang diluar sana yang masih menyimpan dendam pada mereka karena mereka dulunya Pelahap Maut. Dan Draco tak ingin anak-anaknya yang tak bersalah malah menjadi objek balas dendam mereka.

Dan apa yang ditakutinya malah terjadi hari ini.

Draco marah. Sangat marah saat mendengar cerita istrinya tentang kejadian hari ini. Ia tak terima anak-anaknya diperlakukan seperti itu. Tapi―dibanding marah pada si pak tua itu, Draco lebih marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Jika saja ia tak pernah menjadi Pelahap Maut. Jika saja tanda kegelapan ditangannya itu tak pernah ada. Anak-anaknya tak perlu mengalami hari tak menyenangkan seperti hari ini. Mereka tak perlu menghindari apapun hingga harus tinggal di dunia muggle selama belasan tahun.

Dan setelah makan malam tadi, ia akhirnya menceritakan semuanya pada anak-anaknya. Semua masa lalunya yang pahit. Sebenarnya Scorpius tidak masuk hitungan karena putra sulungnya itu sudah tahu tentang hal itu. Dan ia sangat bersyukur Scorpius menerima kenyataan pahit itu dengan sangat dewasa kala ia menceritakannya.

Draco tak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaannya ketika melihat respon Cassie dan Orion. Seserius apapun ceritanya, biasanya Cassie selalu mengeluarkan komentar tak pentingnya. Tapi malam ini, putrinya itu hanya diam. Dan―gadis itu bahkan tidak mau menatapnya ketika Draco selesai bercerita.

Lain halnya dengan Orion. Putra bungsunya itu memiliki hewan piaraan berupa seekor kucing yang diberi nama Tibbsy. Orion punya kebiasaan memeluk Tibbsy saat sedang ketakutan. Dan bocah itu melakukannya tadi.

"Draco, kau baik-baik saja?" Hermione merasa bodoh sebenarnya menanyakan hal itu. Ia sudah tahu jawabannya tapi ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi pada suaminya yang hanya diam saja sejak tadi.

"Tidak." jawab Draco singkat. Ia tak ingin menutupi apapun dari istrinya.

Mereka memang beberapa kali membicarakan tentang ini―tentang mengatakan masa lalu mereka pada anak-anak. Tapi mereka belum pernah mendapatkan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. Dan malam ini pun sebenarnya bukan waktu yang tepat―tapi mereka tak punya pilihan lagi.

"Mereka akan mengerti, love. Mereka hanya butuh waktu." Hermione menempelkan dagunya pada bahu pria itu sementara tangannya mengusap-usap bahunya yang satu lagi.

Draco tertawa sakratis. "Tidakkah kau lihat Cassie bahkan tak mau menatapku setelah aku selesai bercerita? Dan Ori―dia terlihat begitu ketakutan saat aku memperlihatkan tanda kegelapan yang selama ini aku tutupi."

Hermione mengerti dengan jelas kegelisahan suaminya itu. Ia juga tidak bisa untuk tidak ikut merasa gelisah―tapi harus ada seseorang yang memperbaiki keadaan saat ini. Dan Hermione tahu orang itu adalah dirinya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Draco ketika tiba-tiba Hermione menjauh darinya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar mereka.

"Mengucapkan selamat tidur." jawab Hermione tak yakin. Tujuan utamanya bukan itu tapi ia memang akan mengucapkan selamat tidur juga pada anak-anaknya.

―

Bocah laki-laki berambut kecoklatan itu memilih untuk membawa kucing kesayangannya kedalam pangkuannya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap-usap kepala si kucing.

"It's okay, Mr. Tibbs, it's okay." katanya menenangkan si kucing yang tampak sama gelisahnya dengan dirinya.

Ia masih tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang ia terima hari ini. Sosok ayahnya yang selama ini ia kagumi ternyata dulunya adalah seorang Pelahap Maut. Tapi Orion tahu ini semua nyata. Ia bahkan melihat tanda kegelapan yang sama dengan gambar yang ada di buku Sejarah Sihir. Dan sedihnya, ia melihatnya ditangan ayahnya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamarnya terbuka. Seorang wanita cantik dengan balutan gaun tidurnya berjalan mendekatinya. Orion mengidentifikasi wanita itu sebagai ibunya. Ibunya yang masih terlihat sangat cantik bahkan ketika usianya sudah 36 tahun.

"Kenapa belum tidur, love?" Hermione bertanya sambil mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Orion. Tangannya menyentuh rambut halus kecoklatan milik putranya itu dengan lembut.

"Entah, mom. Aku tidak bisa terlelap sejak tadi." Orion memjawab jujur. Hermione hanya mengangguk pelan mengerti kemudian mengubah posisinya agar bisa menatap putranya itu.

"Kau memikirkan soal cerita tadi, bukan?" tebak Hermione yang langsung tepat sasaran, "Ayahmu memang dulunya seorang Pelahap Maut. Tapi dia jadi Pelahap Maut karena terpaksa untuk melindungi Grandmother Cissy dan Grandfather Lucius. Dia bukan orang jahat. Dad tidak pernah jadi orang jahat."

"Tapi aku tahu apa yang dilakukan Pelahap Maut, mom. Itu berarti dad menyakiti orang lain."

Draco yang berada didepan pintu kamar sejak tadi hanya bisa menahan nafasnya mendengar perkataan putra bungsunya itu.

"Mom tidak bisa membantah yang satu itu." kata Hermione jujur. Bagaimanapun Draco yang telah membantu Pelahap Maut untuk memasuki kastil Hogwarts dan membahayakan nyawa orang-orang disana. "Tapi semua orang melakukan kesalahan. Mom juga banyak melakukan kesalahan. Tapi ayahmu menyesali kesalahannya. Ia belajar dari kesalahannya itu dan menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik. Kau tak pernah melihat dad melukai seseorang kan?"

Orion terdiam. Draco yang masih setia mendengarkan percakapan istri dan anaknya itu menahan napas menunggu respon Orion. Tapi diam-diam Draco cukup mengagumi cara Hermione memberikan pengertian pada putranya itu.

"Aku―"

"Your mommy is right. Tak pernah seharipun dad tak merasa bersalah atas kelakuan dad dulu." kata Draco yang akhirnya memilih memasuki kamar itu juga. Ia berjalan mendekati orang-orang paling berharga dalam hidupnya itu. "Dan dad tahu dad tidak pantas menerima maaf mereka. Tapi dad tidak bisa tak mengharapkan maaf dari anak-anak dad sendiri."

Orion terdiam. Ia memandang ibu dan ayahnya bergantian―lalu akhirnya kembali pada Tibbsy yang ada dipangkuannya.

"Ori?" Ibunya memanggil, menagih jawaban anaknya.

"Aku tidak marah pada dad. Aku hanya merasa―" Orion tak melanjutkan ucapannya saat ia tak menemukan kata yang tepat. Ia akhirnya mendongak untuk menatap ayahnya, "I still love you anyway, dad. And mommy too."

Hermione tersenyum lega begitu mendengar jawaban putranya. Ia langsung memeluk Orion setelah Orion menurunkan Tibbsy dari pangkuannya. Draco ikut mendekat dan memeluk istri dan anaknya itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, daddy." kata Cassie yang tiba-tiba masuk dan ikut memeluk orang tua beserta adiknya. Lalu disusul oleh Scorpius dibelakangnya―yang sebenarnya sudah menguping pembicaraan itu sejak ayahnya masuk kekamar ini.

Pelukan keluarga yang hangat. Benar-benar yang mereka butuhkan saat ini. Mereka hanya terus begitu untuk beberapa saat.

"Ugh, too tight." kata Cassie tiba-tiba. Orion sepertinya tahu apa sebabnya, itu pasti Scorpius yang sengaja memeluk terlalu erat karena posisinya tepat dibelakang Cassie.

"Mom, dad, Scorpius berusaha meremukkanku!" adu Cassie yang akhirnya membuat Scorpius langsung melepas pelukan.

Orion hanya tersenyum tipis. Dia mungkin hanya anak kecil tapi dia tahu dia memang harus menerima keluarganya apa adanya.

 **A/n:**

 **Perkenalan ketiga, putra bungsu keluarga Malfoy, Orion Achilles Malfoy. Aku dapet inspirasi karakternya dari karakter Simon Grace di film The Spiderwick Chronicles hehe. Suka banget sama karakternya apalagi diperanin sama Freddie Highmore.**

 **Settingnya emang ngelompat disetiap perkenalan tokoh. Pas Scorpius settingnya pas Scorpius umur 11, pas Cassie juga pas Cassie umur 11 dan Orion juga pas Orion umur 11. Hayo kira-kira Orion bakal masuk asrama mana? Ada yang bisa nebak?**


End file.
